LEADERSHIP, PLANNING, AND EVALUATION ABSTRACT Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) has established leadership, planning, and evaluation processes, which have a transformative and beneficial impact on our organization?s development, growth, and ability to capitalize on emerging opportunities. Continued rigorous assessment and evaluation of our Center has fundamental importance to our ability to strengthen our basic, translational, clinical, and population sciences research, and our educational and outreach programs, all of which serve the needs of our catchment area, the State of Utah. Internal boards that serve as decision-making bodies for HCI include the Research Executive Committee and Research Leadership Council. Sources of information and advice to aid HCI in planning and evaluation activities include the External Advisory Board (EAB), Internal Advisory Board (IAB), HCI Cabinet, and Community Advisory Board (CAB). The CAB brings the perspective of the community to HCI?s efforts. Through these groups, HCI develops coordinated plans, evaluates progress, addresses challenges, identifies opportunities, and maximizes our potential to impact the cancer challenge. Evaluation is a priority for HCI and is used to ensure that our resources and efforts are aligned with our priorities. Based on input from our advisory boards and individual consultants, in the past five years, HCI has adapted its leadership structure to better serve our needs, strategically reviewed Cancer Center membership, and evaluated and improved HCI?s Programs and Shared Resources. In that time window, we have also doubled our physical research space, expanded clinical and translational research activity, and dramatically expanded our population science focus. An extensive strategic planning process culminated in the release of a new 10- year plan, which focuses on 13 areas of priority for further growth and tactical development. The senior leadership of our Center have begun to implement this vision to address the needs of Utahns and reduce suffering due to cancer. HCI supports its Leadership, in part, through CCSG funding. Planning and Evaluation at HCI is entirely supported through discretionary funds. An NCI review of all three activities is requested, as this feedback is critical to our progress. In the coming grant cycle, HCI will continue to build our already strong leadership team. Frequent interactions among the Center Director, CEO, Senior Directors, and advisory boards and committees provide depth and insight to new initiatives for our Center. The broader HCI enterprise, including our cancer hospital, as well as our home institution, the University of Utah, remain fully supportive of the research activities of the Cancer Center, ensuring formidable institutional support and a bright future for our Center.